DOOM
by Mr. Unknown
Summary: Jack Frant a lawyer, has to defend a murderer in trial, but the murderer says he couldn't control himself for he saw that Hell was coming to Earth. Jack doesn't believe him until he has to go to the lab where the murderers took place when Hell comes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dark depths of the place we most fear to from every bit of our thoughts laid a palace decaying to the point where the tips of the towers were rolling to the fiery ground. A huge demon with two horns one of them of which was broken in half. Its head was on backwards which it was trying to turn it around with one arm. His other arm was ripped off with muscles through his body and patches of fur and the other parts were torn off with pinkish red skin flaring on his body. One of his eyes had blood trailing down it while the other was surrounded by fur. It was on all threes crawling and roaring the utmost unpleasant roar that would frighten anyone with much horror.

Jack woke up screaming. It was just a dream. But it seemed so real. Jack remembered seeing a fiery place with towers that were decaying and islands surrounded by magma. He remembered a terrible creature.

Jack shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream," Jack reassured himself. His alarm clock suddenly went off. He slammed down on it. He brushed his teeth getting ready for work. He had his suit on with his suit case at hand, and he walked out the door. Images of the fiery place flashed through his head.

He was a lawyer, and a darn good one too. His family used to be poor, but not too poor. They just didn't have enough money to get him to college. So he took around 6 years in the military for college.

Jack got in his car starting to drive to work. His cell phone rang.

"Jack Frant," Jack said into his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Frant. This is your secretary Melinda," a girl's voice replied.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"There have been a few murders in a military research lab down in South Carolina. The murderer is one of your clients," Melinda explained.

"Really? Which client?" Jack questioned.

"Dr. Trune," she replied.

"Really? He was a nice man. I'd never expect him to become a murderer," Jack said in amazement.

"Yes, well. He'll be here in 4 hours for questioning, and his trial is in a week," she said.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know," Jack said hanging up. He couldn't believe that Dr. Trune murdered some people.

Jack drove on with his thoughts to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jack walked down the hallway opening a door to reveal a pure white room with a table and Dr. Trune sitting behind the table hunched down hand cuffed and shaking. He didn't look at Jack. He was staring at the wall. Jack frowned, he could deal with it. He walked up sitting down at the other side of the table. He straitened his papers. Trune was still looking at the wall.

"So Dr. Trune. May I ask what happened?" Jack asked.

"It's coming," Dr. Trune replied turning his head to stare at Jack.

"What's coming?" Jack asked in confusion.

"The place we all fear. The most torturous place known to man. The place many people do not believe in. I know. I know what's going to happen. Everyone will die. EVERYONE!" Trune spat.

"Dr. Trune. Have you considered any medical help?" Jack asked.

"You see, I know, and so does that backstabbing partner of mine who lied about knowing, and let them take me away. Well, he'll pay. He knows what's coming. He'll pay beyond his wildest dreams. I know. _I _know. He's going to die. Hah hah hah. He didn't see what I saw though. He didn't see it," Trune said hunching down and smiling.

"Dr. Trune. You were a nice man, and if you weren't one of my clients, I would not be defending you," Jack sneered. "So tell me exactly what happened," Jack said.

"Fine. I was a walking down a burnt abandoned lab that no one even set foot in it, and I found a scrap of metal or, or"

"Stop about this, tell about the murder," Jack demanded slamming his fist down.

"I am telling you about the murder you selfless twit," Trune said standing up.

"Fine, fine, please continue," Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you. I took to the lab for studying. I didn't tell anyone about it but my partner, Dr. Streef. We studied it for more than 3 months in secret. Eventually, we opened it to spill much blood. The blood was different from human blood though. We studied that to discover it was the blood of a monstrous creature. One more dangerous than any other creature ever. I studied as many science books as I could until," his voice trailed off.

"Until what?" Jack demanded.

"Until I figured it wasn't science books I was looking for. So I went to the library checking out all of the books I could get a hold of in research without even checking what they were labeled. I read every one until I came to the last one. It was labeled Demons on Earth. I read it, and became most horrified by what I read. I read that the place we most fear comes to Earth on September 6th 2005. I also read that in a demon tomb in Africa if I pour some demon blood on a statue of a demon, it will let me see Hell. When the shadow hits their cross on a blood stained clock," Trune explained in horror.

"And what does any of this have to do with the murders you convicted?" Jack asked.

"I'm getting to that. Well, I did it hoping that the blood I had was not demon blood. I traveled to the tomb, and poured the blood on the statue," Trune said.

"Well, what happened?" asked Jack.

"It worked. I quickly called Dr. Streef to tell him. He believed me. I had seen Hell. There were demons fighting over scraps of meat. There were also demons whipping humans. And there was the clock. If the Devil's plans to invade Earth fail, then he has to wait until the clock fully rotates around again for the Cross," Trune said.

"And why hasn't Hell come to Earth before?" Jack asked again.

"They have. Long ago when our planet was like the toxic planet Venus was when it was here, but then God banished them, but the Devil demanded that they would get a chance to get their home back some day. So God said yes, but he didn't have a choice. The Devil said if God didn't then Hell would come to Earth one day, and God knew this could become true, so he said yes, and made them wait for over 100 million years. That doesn't mean that the Devil will not be back until another 100 million years if we survive this invasion. It could be a thousand years, there's no time limit. It all relies on the clock. God will not control how long the clock takes. Or the Devil could find another way to get up here. Well, I went back to my home haunted by night mares of Hell, when I couldn't take it anymore, and killed those soldiers," Trune said.

"Yeah well, you should consider counseling," Jack said getting up.

"You don't believe me?" Trune questioned.

"Frankly, I do not, but if you are telling the truth, I'll figure out tomorrow when I go to the military lab where you murdered those men," Jack said. He turned around to walk out. He clambered to his car driving back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jack was in a helicopter on his way to the military lab in South Carolina. After what seemed to be 2 hours, they landed. Jack stepped out of the helicopter along with two cops. He stepped into the crime scene with yellow caution tape around it. Jack bent down examining the blood.

"Did he kill all 4 of the men here?" Jack asked.

"No, would you like to see the other crime scenes?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes, please," Jack said. They led him to the other crime scene. He stepped over the caution tape. He saw blood everywhere. There was blood on screens.

"These must've been grisly murders," Jack commented.

"Very grisly," the other cop answered. Jack got up. Suddenly, one of the cop's radios went off.

"WE GOT ASSASSINS. WE GOT ASSASSINS," a voice screamed into the radio. The cops jumped into action. One ran up to Jack handing him a 9 millimeter berretta.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" the cop asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered springing into action. They ran through a doorway. Jack chased after them. They heard a scream. They halted readying their guns. Suddenly, a man dressed up in army cloths ran up attacking with a knife. The cop he attacked flipped him over his back turning around and shooting him. Jack readied his gun cautiously stepping forward. They walked down a hallway. They opened the door at the end of the hallway. A soldier was leaned up against a wall sitting down and a few bullet holes through his chest. A cop ran up.

"What happened?" the cop asked bending down.

"We-were-were-we were-ambushed-by-by-by mercenaries. They're-still-here," the soldier stuttered. All the sudden, his eyes widened. Jack spun his leg around kicking an assassin straight in the face. The mercenary fell back while Jack fired his gun three times. The assassin tried to scream, but when he did, blood spilled out of his mouth. He fell back hitting his head on the wall and probably snapping it. Jack stood there.

"Good job Mr. Frant," the cop commended. Jack seethed his breathing. The cop picked up the down soldier. He swung him over his shoulder. They ran when all the sudden the cop holding the soldier was shot square in the shoulder. The cop nearly fell down. He swung around pointing his gun from where the shot came from. Before he could pull the trigger, he was shot again straight in the chest. The cop fell to the ground with the soldier. The other cop and Jack ran for cover. The firing started spraying the premises madly. Jack spun around out in sight firing at where the shots were coming from. He hit the assassin who was firing at them. Jack stood up. The cop stood up along with him. They walked down the hallway. He saw the assassin he had hit. The assassin had an oozy on him. Jack walked back to the dead cop taking off his gun holders with one in it and put it on himself putting his hand gun in the empty gun holder. He walked back to the cop who was still alive picking the oozy as he passed the assassin body. Jack readied his oozy prepared for anything. Jack slowly and cautiously walked next to the cop. They came into a room full of screens and dead soldiers. Jack saw 4 assassins. He readied his oozy firing. All of them jumped out of the way taking cover behind objects in the room. One jumped out shooting. The shots knocked Jack's oozy out of his hands. Jack dove for cover along with the cop. Jack took his two hand guns out getting up shooting madly. He hit two who had jumped out. The cop ran out tackling the next assassin that ran out. Jack saw the other one jump out, and pull the triggers to see that he was out of ammo. He threw the guns aside. The mercenary had a knife trying to bring it down on Jack. Jack held his arm back with his hand around the assassin's neck while the assassin's other free arm was around Jack's neck. Jack let go of the assassin's neck turning him around, and putting him in a headlock twisting the knife so the tip was pointing at the assassin. Jack slowly started to pull the knife towards the assassin who was resisting as much as he could. Jack had the point touching the assassin's chest. He slowly pushed it in further. The assassin screamed as the blade slowly made its way into his flesh. Once Jack had the knife in him real deep, Jack tossed him aside. He ran to help the cop. The cop was having a hard time. It looked like he had been stabbed already. Jack picked up the assassin throwing him down. Jack took the other assassin's knife out of him and brought it back down into the assassin's shoulder who screamed trying to get up. Jack pushed him back slicing a thin cut up the assassin's neck. The assassin screamed again with blood spilling from his mouth. Jack stood up with the knife still at hand. Jack was a little dizzy. He turned around throwing the knife which landed squarely in an assassin's heart who tried to sneak up on Jack. The cop got up with his hand over his wound.

"Thanks, Mr. Frant. May I ask where you learned to fight?" the cop asked.

"I took 6 years in the military," Jack replied. The cop nodded understanding. "We should put some pressure on that wound. Lean up against the control panels," Jack demanded. The cop obeyed. Jack took his jacket off pressing it up against the cops wound. "Keep it like this," Jack said kindly. He grabbed a radio. "Hello, hello. Does anyone copy?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, a voice came through.

"HELP PLEASE HELP ME," the voice screamed.

"We have more assassins?" Jack asked.

"NO! IT'S SOMETHING WORSE. IT'S A CREATURE. AAGH," the voice screamed as Jack could hear pieces of flesh being torn apart. Then he heard heavy breathing, it didn't sound like it belonged to a man. Jack turned all the screens on. There _were_ monsters. There were flying skulls with monsters throwing fireballs. Jack scanned the outside. There was lava everywhere. He saw monsters and creatures more terrifying than ever jumping out of the lava. A flying skull flew straight through a man looking like it was taking his soul. The man became what looked to be drunk staggering. Jack looked on another screen. There was a monster throwing fireballs at a man. He looked on another screen. He saw the same monster using its claws to tear through a man. Jack realized Dr. Trune wasn't lying. This was Hell on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jack looked at his surroundings. He saw a glass cage on a wall holding guns and ammunition. That was the only thing he could rely on to survive. He looked back at the cop who was staring in horror at the screens. He looked as if he were paralyzed. Jack took his knife and slammed it into the glass which shattered. Jack grabbed all he could. He grabbed a shotgun holding, and strapped it to his leg putting a shotgun in it. He also grabbed a machine gun with a strap strapping it to his back. The last two things he grabbed were two hand guns putting them in his hand gun holsters. He loaded all the guns until they were full. Jack took all the extra ammunition and put it into a strap on bag he found. Jack was all set until he saw the cop go rigid and started staggering to him. He grabbed a hand gun from one of his holsters, and pointed it at the cop.

"Stay back. I'm warning you. If you take one more step, I'm pulling the trigger," Jack threatened. The cop didn't listen. Jack fired one shot which hit him in the head. The cop fell to the ground lifeless. Jack was by himself now. He had to find a way to send Hell back. He was going to have to get back to the helicopter, and fly back to Detroit. Jack ran for back the way he came opening a door. Fire was everywhere along with some caved in pipes from the ceiling. Jack knew if he went through here he'd die from the fire. It looked like a lot more than just fire in front of him. Jack closed the door. He ran back to the screens tapping the mapping route button. On a big screen showed a map through the base. Jack was scanning to find a way back to the helicopter that wasn't the way he came. He found a route, but it was going to be extremely long. It went around everything and back to the helicopter. Jack realized this was his only choice; he would die if he went through the other way. Jack was going to have to; besides, there could be people that needed Jack's help. Jack took out his shotgun cocking it. He walked up to the other door to the room very slowly fearing what was behind it. _God, please don't let it be a monster._ Jack prayed. He kicked the door down readying his gun. There was nothing there at the moment. Jack ran through the hallways. He ran into another one when he saw a pipe leak, and fire was going everywhere on the ceiling. As long as Jack stayed low, he should be fine. He passed the fire hearing a strange noise, so he turned around. A huge monster crawled out of the pipe jumping down to the floor. Jack realized that this was the one that threw fireballs. Jack dove dodging a fireball barely. Jack slid on the ground turning over firing his shotgun. A huge bullet wound took place in the monster's shoulder. It screamed an utmost unpleasant scream bending down clutching its wound. Jack put the barrel to his shotgun to the monster's head, and cocked.

"Hey dick! It's time to go back from where you came," Jack said firing the gun. The monster's head blew off. The body fell to the floor vanishing into thin s if it were being turned inside out. Jack thought this was gross. He turned back around to see two more of those straggling zombies. But they were going faster, and had guns. Jack dove forward firing his shotgun. He hit each of them with two shots. They fell to the floor. Jack got up walking to the next room with his gun ready. Jack walked into the next room to see two of the fireball monsters. One coming at each side. They were slowly walking forward. Jack fired at one. He missed. He fired again. It hit it in the stomach which didn't do too much damage. Jack squeezed the trigger again. It hit it in the arm. It still didn't do too much. Jack pulled the trigger once more hitting it in the leg. That didn't stop it. Jack squeezed again to see he was out of ammo. Jack forgot about the other one coming from behind. They were closing in. The on he shot raised its claw. Jack dropped to the floor taking out his two handguns. The one brought its claw down onto the other one by accident. The other one screamed disappearing into thin air. Jack fired one of his guns from the ground straight up. It went straight through its chin going through its head. The monster screamed disappearing. That was a close one. Jack took his shotgun reloading it with the ammo in his bag. He put his handguns back in their holsters. Jack cocked his shotgun slowly walking again into the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Jack slowly walked through another hallway. He put his shotgun away readying his machine gun. He slowly walked down another hallway when he saw a new monster at the end of the hallway. It had long narrow black eyes with a missile launcher for one arm, and the other was a tentacle with long spikes coming out of the other side. He was a little short and slimy. He also had holes together in a line through his waist as if it were a belt. It saw Jack charging forward. Jack flipped it over him firing his machine gun. He missed. It got up swinging its arm, Jack bent down to avoid the spikes. He shot his gun kicking it back. It got up. Jack cocked his gun. The monster straggled forward. Jack took his shotgun squeezing the trigger. A bullet landed right in the monster's head. The monster screamed falling down on the floor and disappearing. Jack ran into the next room, the other surrounding walkways were surrounded by crashed down pipes and fire. Jack looked up to see a ventilation shaft. Jack saw a step ladder and grabbed it. He placed it under the shaft, and climbed up in it. He kept on crawling until he saw a big Rat, only it was different. It had razor sharp claws and razor sharp teeth. It was also standing on its hind legs. Jack took out a handgun shooting it. It fell back disappearing. Jack kept on crawling. He saw an opening leading into a huge room. Jack dropped himself into it. It was huge. Jack cocked his shotgun walking slowly up a flight of metal stairs. Behind him another flight of metal stairs fell apart with a fireball monster jumping down. Jack just barely dodged a fireball. He took his shotgun firing at the monster. He hit it in the chest. Jack saw it was coming closer very slowly. Jack flipped off the top of the stairs spinning through the air getting closer to the monster. He spun his foot around kicking it in the face. As soon as he landed he took his machine gun firing madly at the monster right in front of him. The monster screamed disappearing. Jack ran back up the stairs. He kicked open a door running through a doorway. There were blood stains everywhere. On the other side of the room was a glass window. It was covered with blood. There was something behind it. It was hard to make out because of all the blood. Jack got closer until his nose was nearly touching the glass.

Suddenly a monster slammed up against the glass. Jack fell back in shock. It was another zombie, but this one was on fire. It was slamming up against the glass. Jack cocked his shotgun. It slammed the glass down jumping through. It was a lot faster than the normal zombies. Jack fired it. He missed. He cocked his shotgun firing again. He hit it in the left part of his chest. It started running forward. Jack ran doing a summersault, and spinning around. He fired his gun. The zombie's head was blown off. The body fell down. Jack slowly got up. He ran back to the room with the shattered glass window. He saw a bunch of studying stuff. Jack saw a tape recording behind a counter. He walked behind it and nearly puked at what he saw. It was a dead carcass of a man. At least, he thought it was a man; its face was almost completely burned as if it went through an explosion, and the rest of its body had burn marks with blood flowing out from a big opening in his stomach. Jack saw cuts, bruises, and burn marks on it. He saw intestines thrown everywhere. The body was in a burned lab coat. Jack made his way around it slowly grabbing the tape recorder. He went to the other side of the counter pressing play.

"Hello, if you can hear me, please know this to be a documentary because I don't think I'm going to get out of here alive. I just want to say my name is Dr. Trended. I am sorry to my wife and kids for not being there and was here in the lab all the time. There are monsters everywhere, I'm sealed in this room with my partner who is passed out right now, but know how long this room will hold off. So, my family, I am sorry," a voice said from the recording, and then it was blank. Jack felt bad for whoever this man was, that corpse was probably his, and that zombie was probably his partner, but how did he catch on fire. Then he noticed a ripped open ventilation shaft in the ceiling with fire in it.

All the sudden, he heard a low growling sound. A dog like monster made its way slowly out of the shaft. It was exactly shaped like a dog, and it snarled at Jack. Jack cocked his gun getting ready to fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The dog had fur torn of and blood and drool falling from its lips. Jack flipped over out of the window. The dog lunged forward leaping out. Jack fired his shotgun. He hit it in the leg. It started limping. Jack fired again. He hit it in the head. That didn't even kill it. Jack fired again. It hit it in its back. It still was heading torwards Jack slowly. Jack fired once more. He missed. Jack squeezed the trigger. He was out of ammo. Jack threw his shotgun down. The dog was getting closer. Jack looked at his side to see a red container with glass containing a huge gun. Jack smashed it open taking the gun and firing. The ammo was something large, which flew to the other side of the room. The dog ran to get it. It clenched the ammo in its mouth. Jack saw it was a grenade. Jack went down on his stomach with his hands over his head. The grenade blew up. Jack looked up to see the dog had been blown up. Jack slowly stood up. He looked in his bag to see if he had any more ammo for the shotgun. He was completely out. Jack grabbed the grenade launcher he found. It had a strap. He put it over him. It was too much weight with the machinegun and the bag also. Jack took his machine gun off throwing it too the floor. He grabbed some grenades from the red container putting them in the bag. He walked out taking out his 2 pistols. He walked out of the room going into another hallway. He opened a door to come into another room. This one had screens and all sorts of studying stuff. He walked into it readying his guns. He found nothing. Jack looked around. He found another shotgun with loads of ammo. Jack made sure it was loaded putting the extra shells in the bag. He put the new shotgun on the holder strapped to his leg. Jack kicked open a door. There was a fireball monster behind it. Jack took his saw a gas tank behind it. He fired his handguns at the gas tank. It blew up spraying fire all over the monster. Jack jumped down firing his guns at the monster. The monster was hit in the head. It screamed disappearing. Jack ran into the room now filled with fire. He looked around for ammunition. He found nothing. He ran through another room. This one was an experimenting room. There was a huge metal hand. Jack saw the controls for it. It was to pick up boxes and stuff. Jack ran to another doorway he saw. He waited for it to open, but it wouldn't. These doors were supposed to open when you stood in front of them. Jack tried opening it himself. It wouldn't budge. It must've been jammed. But that was the only way out of that there besides the door Jack came in. He looked around, and saw another ventilation shaft on a wall. But it was really high up. This room was huge. Jack saw the giant metal hand dropped the boxes in a tunnel near the shaft. Jack ran to the controls pressing a button. The hand started to come down. Jack ran to it grabbing on to it as it went up. He was dangling in the air. It was over the tunnel. It dropped Jack. Jack grabbed on to the edge of the tunnel so he wouldn't fall down. It probably led to a furnace. Jack climbed out of it jumping to the shaft. He had a hold of the edge. He climbed up in it. He started crawling more. He reached another room. It seemed like a lounge. There were couches and chairs. Jack saw the next door out of there. He ran to it. It opened, but behind it was fire and broken down pipes. Jack couldn't go through there. He scanned the room. He saw another ventilation shaft. It was too high up though.

"Is some one down there?" a lady's voice coming from the shaft asked.

"Yes. My name's Jack Frant, can you help me get up there?" Jack asked.

"Yes, one second," the voice said. A ladder extended down. Jack climbed up. This shaft was much bigger. It was big enough to stand up in. He turned around to see who helped him up. It was a very gorgeous girl. She had long blonde hair, and the prettiest face. She was dressed in a lab coat. She pulled the ladder back up. She turned to him.

"Thank you," Jack said.

"You're welcome. I was down there when I saw a bunch of monsters. I climbed up here, and I'm not leaving," she said.

"I don't blame you. But I need to get back to a helicopter to get back to Detroit," Jack said.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I stay for a while," Jack said sitting down.

"I'm so scared," she said.

"So am I. What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Lisa Dreg," she replied.

"I already told you mine," Jack said.

"Hey, I want to ask a favor," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I am a virgin, and I don't want to die one. You seem like a nice and handsome man. Would you help me with this?" she asked.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"25," she replied.

"Wow, you haven't made love yet?" Jack asked. She shook her head.

"I'm 28," Jack said.

"Please," she said. Jack was reconsidering this. She was hot. It was very hard to pass up free sex with a very hot girl.

"Ok," Jack said. He walked scooted forward. He plunged a kiss on her. She had her eyes closed along with Jack. Jack kissed her on the neck slowly taking off her lab coat. Jack could tell this was her first time. She looked like she was in Heaven when he kissed her. He slowly started to unbutton her blouse. She slid her hands under his shirt. He kissed her back. The kept on kissing letting the happy time go on. Jack couldn't believe he was having sex while Hell was on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Jack zipped up his pants. Lisa was sliding back into her panties. Jack couldn't believe it. This girl was a virgin (not anymore), and this was some of the best sex Jack had ever had. She got up and kissed Jack. Jack put his t-shirt back on abandoning his business shirt. Jack really didn't want to leave. He liked this girl. She was wild too, one thing Jack loved. She got up and hugged him with her panties on only. Her breasts rubbed up against Jack's chest. Jack kissed her. She reached down his pants giving him a hand job. Jack took her arm after about 20 seconds of rubbing, and pulled it out.

"I have to go now. But this was amazing," Jack said kissing her. She smiled. Jack strapped all of his guns back on, and put his bag over him. Jack leaped on top of her while she was still naked except her panties and kissed her.

"You sure you have to leave. I can give you a quick blow job," she said.

"Sorry. I have to go," he said getting up, and starting to crawl through the ventilation shaft. She stayed there starting to get dressed.

Jack kept on crawling trying to forget how wild she was with blow jobs, orgasms, and masturbating for him. That was the most fun he had ever had. Jack wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant now, but the odds of him seeing her again were very slim. At least one of them would die if not both of them. Jack took out his shotgun looking around making sure he didn't see any of those rats. Jack found an opening, and let himself down. He landed into a new room with a jeep, and a helicopter. There was this huge door. Jack ran into the helicopter starting it up. He flew once or twice in the military.

"Jack started it smashing through the door. He was in outside finally. He could fly this helicopter home. He kept on flying. The outside looked horrible. There was lava everywhere with little islands and wrecked buildings. Jack was just exiting the base when the helicopter jiggled big time. Jack felt it nearly flip over. Then he saw a huge monster with wings. It was huge. It was muscular, and had gigantic wings with razor sharp claws and teeth. Jack was hoping it had built in guns, but it didn't. Jack knew if he stayed in the air, he wouldn't stand a chance. Jack had an idea. He flew down so the monster would follow. He all the sudden turned around and flew in a circle so he was behind the monster. Jack started going super fast slamming the helicopter into the monster. Jack forced the monster straight down. The monster being directed by the helicopter used its claws to break open the wind shield. Wind rushed through Jack's face. Jack crashed the helicopter straight into a mound with the monster in front of it. The monster went limp, and disappeared. Jack crawled out. He felt a huge cut on his forehead. He fell out onto the mound taking out his shotgun. There was all sort of junk on the mound. There were guns, ammo, chains with grapple hooks at one end, and a bunch of zombies. They all started to crawl to the top. There were around ten. Jack grabbed as many handguns as he could find putting them in his bag. Three zombies were getting close. It was so hot because he was so close to the lava. He took his grenade launcher firing at the bottom of the mound. Jack quickly climbed to the top of the helicopter. The grenade blew up. It took out 5 zombies. Jack took his shotgun shooting a zombie coming from behind. The zombie fell back into the lava. Jack took out his two handguns firing at a zombie that was getting too close. It fell down. Jack fired at another zombie; that killed it. Jack took the grapple hook wrenching it through another zombie. The last one straggled forward. Jack took his grenade launcher shoving it into its mouth pulling the trigger. Jack ran for cover. 4, 3, 2, 1, and boom. That zombie was blown to bits. Jack took the grapple hook out of the zombie throwing it the ruins of a building in between him and another mound. He got a hook. Jack swung himself to the next mound. He rolled onto it. This island he was on was long, and led to a door to get into the military base. Jack heard a huge screech. He turned around to see a giant monster with horns everywhere, and it seemed like it could bounce really high. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He ran to the door. The monster jumped trying to get Jack. Jack was right in front of the doors. They opened as he ran in. He quickly locked it. That monster would not be able to get through this door. Jack walked through some more rooms when he came to another, only a live man was in this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Jack walked up. The man was in a lab coat. The man turned around, and was frightened.

"It's all right," Jack said. The man let out a huge breathe of air. He had a short brown hair with strands of grey in it. He also had a pair of glasses on.

"Sorry, I thought you were a zombie," he said. Jack shook his head.

"My name's Jack Frant," Jack replied.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Streef," the man said holding out his hand. Jack knew he had heard that name before. Jack got it. He was Dr. Trune's partner. Realizing who he was, and how he betrayed Dr. Trune, Jack looked at his hand in disgust. Dr. Streef realized he was just insulted, and took his hand back. "Is there something wrong?" Dr. Streef asked.

"Yeah! You betrayed Dr. Trune," Jack said.

"Oh, how do you know about that?" he asked.

"I'm a lawyer. Dr. Trune was my client," Jack said turning away.

"You have to understand, I would have been put away in a mental institution, and that would have stopped me from trying to find a way to stop Hell from coming," Dr. Streef explained.

"Yeah, you've done a real good job," Jack said sarcastically.

"At least I tried. You probably didn't even believe Dr. Trune when he told you," Dr. Streef snapped. Jack stopped. He was right. Jack started to understand.

"Well, I'll give you some slack. If it weren't for you not telling, I wouldn't have come here," Jack said.

"How is that so?" Dr. Streef asked.

"Because had told, then both of you would have been put away in a mental institution, and I wouldn't be defending Dr. Trune. And if I hadn't been defending him, then I wouldn't be here," Jack said.

"Why are you happy you are here?" Dr. Streef questioned.

"Because of the awesome sex I had," Jack said. Dr. Streef looked like he got it for a second, and then looked confused. He didn't ask any other questions. "So, how are we doing with Hell on Earth?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've discovered there are many more than one kind of demon, and I have a picture of each one," Dr. Streef said.

"Really, may I see them?" Jack asked. Dr. Streef nodded leading him to a screen in a control panel. He pressed buttons and on the screen appeared the fireball monster. "I've battled too many of those," Jack said.

"Yes, they are one of the most common demons of them all. Like there are ones that there are only a few of them," Dr. Streef explained. He kept on going through. Jack recognized the flying skulls from the screen, that monster with the holes through its waist, the dog monster, the flying monster, and the huge one he just encountered. Jack saw some really grotesque looking ones. Dr. Streef went past one when Jack realized he'd seen it before.

"Go back," Jack said. Dr. Streef went back. "There," Jack said. He stopped. There was the one Jack had a dream about.

"This one was in a dream of mine once. Only the one I saw was a lot more beat up. It had fur missing, one of its horns was broken, an arm was torn off, and it was having problems with keeping its head straight," Jack said.

"Oh yes, this one is a very rare one, at the most, ten exist. You must have seen a very old one," Dr. Streef said. Jack thought about this.

"I have to go," Jack said. He left without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Jack was walking through a room, he saw an elevator. He ran into the elevator. He was inside going down. The doors opened. He ran out. He was in another hallway. He ran to the end turning into another hallway. He ran to the end. There was a room, and Jack ran into a door at the side of the room. As soon as he did, he regretted it. Jack saw a huge monster that looked like to be a girl. She was human waist up, but below she had mechanical spider legs. She was bald, and on her butt of the spider legs was a huge sack which looked like to be carrying a monster inside it. Jack ran back into the other side of the room shutting and locking the door. He looked everywhere for another way. There was no other way. Jack was going to have to face it. Jack scanned the room, and he saw a big biotech container. He ran up reading it.

Plasma Gun

Jack read. He liked the sound of it. He took his shotgun firing at the lock. It broke. Jack opened it looking at a huge gun. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It wasn't HUGE. It was actually medium. Jack picked it up. It was surprisingly light. He took all the ammo in the box putting them in the bag. He had some machine gun clips, handgun bullets, grenades, shotgun shells, and now contained plasma energy. Jack made sure it was completely loaded. He opened the door facing the mechanical spider monster. She screeched an utmost unpleasant screech. Jack realized the room was completely coated in a slimy skin type of substance. Jack took his plasma gun squeezing the trigger. Blasts of plasma energy shot out at the monster. They hit her. She screamed again. She charged forward. She tried to step on him with the sharp ends of her legs. Jack rolled over firing his gun at her. He missed. Jack ran up her legs kicking her face. She screamed. Jack was thrown back in the air. He fired the gun while in the air. He landed on his back his head facing the monster. Jack spun his body around (sill on his back.) He pushed his body back firing. He hit a mechanical leg.

That didn't stop it. Jack was out of ammo. He didn't have time to reload it. Jack took his two handguns leaning back. He fired his guns as the monster got closer. Jack realized this wouldn't take it down. He put his handguns back away taking out his grenade launcher. He fired. The grenade blew up. Fire flew through the rooms. The monster was charging towards through the fire, and Jack was out of grenade launcher ammo, and once again, he didn't have time to reload it. Jack saw a spare gun lying over at the corner of the room. This one was huge. Jack ran over to it picking it up. This was heavy. Jack preyed it was loaded. He turned around with the gun ready. The monster was about 8 feet away. Jack pulled the trigger. A huge missile shot out going straight into the monster's stomach. It was blown to the other side of the room crashing into a gas tank. A small explosion erupted. Jack wanted to take this gun with him, but it was too heavy. Jack picked up his grenade launcher and his plasma gun loading them back up. He strapped his grenade launcher over his shoulder carrying his plasma gun. He walked into another room. He reached a huge factory part. He was on a really high up walkway. A fireball monster popped up. Jack took out his plasma gun firing. Within seconds it was screaming and disappearing. Jack walked to the end of the walkway when he heard the moaning of another zombie at the other end of the walkway behind him. He took out his knife throwing it as he turned around. It flipped through the air landing in the zombies head. It went silent falling to the ground.

Suddenly, Jack heard a huge screech. It came form the bottom of the factory. Jack looked over the walkway. It was that huge monster with horns all over him that Jack saw earlier and ran from. It was really far down, but it was making an attempt to reach Jack by jumping up. Jack knew he didn't have that much time. He saw a gas tank. He took it unscrewing the lid dumping it all over the monster and its surroundings. Jack took his grenade launcher firing down at it. The grenade exploded making a huge explosion. This explosion was huge. It reached up to where Jack was burning through the walkway. Jack was running to the end of the walkway to the other door when the walkway was burned in half, and Jack was thrown down. Jack fell landing on another walkway below that survived. Jack got up trying to ignore the pain from the fall. Jack limped to a door at the end. He kicked it open. It was full with zombies. Jack took out his shotgun firing at one. There were like ten. Jack spun his leg around low tripping some. He fired at them killing 2. Jack slammed the barrel into one kicking another one. He felt a pain in his back. From behind, a zombie hit him with a monkey wrench. Jack brought his fist around punching it in the face. He fired at it killing it. Jack took his grenade launcher firing, Another small explosion erupted. Jack had fire on his arm. He rolled on the ground. It went out. Jack got up taking his grenade launcher into the next room. The next room looked like to be another lounge. He sat down. There was a TV. A zombie came through another door behind the TV. Jack took out a handgun shooting it in the head. Jack got up, he just wished Lisa was in another ventilation shaft. She was so wild. Jack couldn't stop thinking about some of the ideas she had. Jack cocked his shotgun. He walked into another room. He saw another lady. She was shaking.

"Please, help me," she said. The rest of her body seemed to evaporate away except for her head with the skin burning off. It was a flying head. It lunged at Jack. He ducked to avoid it. It closed its mouth around his arm. Jack screamed grabbing it with his other hand dropping his shotgun. It struggled as Jack held it. Jack bent down picking up his shotgun shoving it up to the head. He pulled the trigger. The head blew to pieces. Jack rubbed his arm in pain. He cocked his shotgun ready for more.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jack walked into another room. It was a series of hallways. They were very dark. He readied his shotgun. He walked into another hallway. It led to a room. He heard heavy breathing. He looked up. On the ceiling was a corpse looking to be still barely alive. Its chest and stomach were torn open with insides strewn out. It was breathing extremely heavily when a monster started tearing out its stomach. The monster tore open out of the blood and guts falling to the ground. It was huge with many arms; it looked like to be 8 arms. Jack took out his plasma gun firing at it. The monster fell down quickly disappearing. Jack walked into another room. He found a HUGE gun. Jack picked it up. This one was surprisingly light. Jack saw some ammo for it which looked like to be green plasma blasts. Jack put the containers containing the green substance in his bag. He walked into another room. Another one of those eight armed monsters came out. Jack pulled the trigger. A huge green blast erupted. By the time Jack could see again, the monster was gone. Jack loved this gun. He walked into another room. What he saw made him terrified. It was another one of those monsters with horns everywhere. Jack pulled the trigger. The monster wasn't gone. He pulled it again. It was still there. Jack fired again. It was still there. Jack was out of ammo. He realized he was on a really high platform. Jack took his plasma gun. The monster charged forward. Jack ducked. It ran straight dragging Jack with its feet. It ran off the platform. Jack was thrown off. He held onto the edge. Almost all of his ammo and guns unstrapped and fell off. All Jack had now was his shotgun. Jack climbed back up. He was so mad he lost all that ammo. He ran into another room. It was an office. He read the name plate on a desk. It said Dr. Trune. This was Dr. Trune's office. He found a notebook. Jack opened it reading many entries about Hell. Lots of stuff he told Jack. Jack saw something he didn't know. He read.







Jack knew which one he needed to destroy. It was the one he saw in his dream, if only he could find and destroy that one, then, Hell would go back home. Jack cocked his shotgun. He slowly walked into another room. All the sudden, a small flying monster started trying to claw at Jack. He ran into an open elevator shaft falling on top of an elevator going down all ready. The monster chased after him. Jack dodged many claws and strikes it threw at him. He rolled over shooting one of its wings. It was relying on one wing. Jack grabbed onto an open doorway they passed shooting the other wing on the monster. It fell to the elevator going down. Jack climbed back up. He was in a huge room. The other end had many scraps of metal around. Jack was walking when the metal moved. He saw it move some more. The monster in his dream erupted out from under the metal roaring. Jack didn't have enough ammo to kill this thing. He only had 8 shots in his shotgun. He cocked it up. He had to try. Jack fired cocking again. The monster kept on screeching slowly making its way to Jack. Jack fired again. The monster was still standing. Jack cocked the gun up again. He fired again. That didn't stop the monster. He cocked it firing again. Still standing. Jack cocked the gun again firing. He fired again after cocking it. He fired another time. Once again, he cocked it up firing. He cocked it firing for the last time. It was still standing, and Jack was out of ammo. He tossed the shotgun aside. The monster lunged forward clawing Jack's arm, and spinning around clawing Jack's leg. Jack ran jumping down the shaft. He grabbed onto the wires that held the elevator climbing down. Jack was on top of the elevator opening a hatch up jumping down into it. He was at the bottom of the base. Jack ran into another open doorway. It was a hanger. He saw a guy just barely alive sitting down on the ground leaning his back to a wall. Jack limped to him.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm about to die. I can't talk," he slowly said dying. Jack saw he had a grenade launcher. He picked up the grenade launcher. All the sudden the monster crashed through the elevator walking into the hangar. Jack took the gun walking up. The monster grabbed him picking him up. It put his legs into his mouth closing it. Jack screamed in pain. He put the grenade launcher in its mouth pulling the trigger. The monster let go of Jack screaming. Jack fell to the ground with no legs since they were chewed off by the monster. Jack saw a door at the end of the room. He crawled. The monster was still screaming. Jack was in front of the door. It opened. Jack crawled out. The helicopter was there. But Jack wasn't going to be able to operate it with no legs. Jack saw one of the huge guns on the ground. It was about 5 feet away. Jack started crawling towards it. The monster saw him still alive. It started to run towards Jack. Jack grabbed the gun. It said BFG on it. He read on it that it stood for Big F Gun. Jack took it. The monster grabbed him. He pulled the trigger holding it down. A huge sonic blast seemed to be charging up. Jack let go after about 10 seconds. The blast blew the monster back. It dropped Jack. Jack saw it screaming and disappearing. That blast was huge. Jack was trying to crawl to the helicopter, but he was getting dizzy. Jack stopped rolling over. His eyes were becoming extremely heavy. They closed. He was hearing screams of monsters obviously they were being sucked back into Hell. Or they were being forced there. Jack wasn't paying attention. He remembered Lisa. He saw a bright light. Jack started to drift away. Eventually, the man who stopped Hell from taking over Earth lay on the hard cold ground, dead.

The End.


End file.
